


Hansel and Gretel: First Impressions

by punk_rock_asaurus265



Series: Hansel and Gretel [1]
Category: Hansel & Gretel - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_asaurus265/pseuds/punk_rock_asaurus265
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern (kinda) representation of Hansel and Gretel in which I screwed up and added a bunch of random stuff.</p>
<p>Extra Note: The chapters go back and forth between Hansel and Gretels' point of view. (Not including the Warning and the Prologue) The first chapter in this novel is Hansel's. (Hansel is bold, Gretel is italic, and other characters are regular text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warning

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Dedicated to Eli,  
> for making us Hansel and Gretel  
> (and for being totally annoying)  
> Sophia,  
> For being the inspiration for the bipolar witch   
> Andrew,  
> For opposing the idea of a transgender witch  
> and Anyone Else we forgot,  
> For being awesome(or annoying)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Gretel and I would like to warn you before you read, we may touch on controversial topics to you or your loved ones. We have nothing against the following: Bipolarity, Transgenderity** ( _Really?!_ ), **Homosexuality, or pretty much anything else we joke about** ( _Such as religion!_ ). **So if you are one who is easily offended- like Gretel -you may not want to continue any further. This was written for our, and your, but mostly our, own entertainment. So I guess the saying “haters gonna hate” applies. Also if your name for some strange reason is used in this book, and you are disappointed with thats character’s role.** _DEAL WITH IT!_ **So without further ado, here is Hansel and Gretel: First Impressions.**


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'before-the-story'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short.

**18 years ago, we were born.**

_Oh, c’mon, Hansel, you can do better than that!_

**…**

  _Alright, fine, I’ll do it then._

  _18 years ago, our mother gave birth to us. On a plane. Flying in from England. I was born first, therefore I am more mature._

  **Oh, sure.**

  _I know, I am sure._

  _Anyway, technically, Hansel and I were born in separate countries; me in the U.K. and him and in the U.S. It’s a very strange prospect, but we deal._

  _I am exactly 3,901 miles older than him._

_Our parents later abandoned us to fend for ourselves, so we ran to our next closest relative; Grandpa Henry. He took us in, but only on the account that he got child support paid by the Children Affairs unit in the town that he lived._

_So, that’s what our life was like before it got interesting. And this, dear readers, is the story of how our life began._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter.

** Twas a cold and dark night… **

  _ Hansel, we’re not from the 16 th century! _

 

** Oh well, I am going to do it anyway; T’was a cold, dark night.  Gretel and I were coming back from, ah, the dentist, yeah the dentist, that sounds good.  We must have swallowed a bit too much of that mouth wash they kept giving us; there’s alcohol in that ya know. **

 

** Anyway we made it safely back to Grandpa Henry’s (thanks to my superior driving skills). Unfortunately, he wasn’t exactly happy to see us. **

 

_ Psh, “not happy” is an understatement. _

 

** He was a pretty temperamental old guy, and after I met him, I finally found out who Gretel took after. **

 

_ Hansel! _

 

** Anyway, in our drunken states, we were somewhat easy to take advantage of.  Grandpa Henry told us it was going to be a nature walk, just a nature walk.  Fortunately, Gretel and I had saved our floss from the dentist and were at least smart enough to make a floss trail back to the house. **

 

**We had gotten to a clearing, and Grandpa Henry came to a stop,** “You two look tired,”  ** he said in a strangely caring voice,  ** “how about y’all rest in this clearing for a bit while I go home, um, I mean, get some good firewood.”

 

**Unfortunately, we were gullible enough to fall for that old geezer’s tricks, I swear I heard him dancing home singing,** “I let them go, I let them go, now I won’t have to put up with crying.” **  Looking back on it, he always was a bit strange. **

 

** I couldn’t help but doze off to sleep, listening to the constant rhythm of Gretel’s snoring; Uh zzzzzz, Uh zzzz, Uh zzzzz….. **

_ Hey! I do NOT snore! _


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter.

_ I remember the dream I had that night...it was more of a flashback, I guess; _

_ When Hansel and I were kids living with Grandpa Henry, we were emotionally and physically abused. It was...well...hard on us. We grew up in a destroyed family, so I knew we had to find an escape. At least every once in awhile. _

_ So, one day, I got up as soon as the sun rose, and with Grandpa Henry already off at “work”, I could do what I pleased. I snuck out of the house(not wanting to wake my brother) and dashed to the woods, hoping that there would be what I needed to complete what I wanted to do.  _

_ Thankfully, there was a HUGE tree with enough room to build the treehouse. I spent all day slicing twigs and branches off of trees from the South Forest to bring to the tree I’d chosen in the North Forest. With that wood, I did the best I could with what little nails I had to make at least the basis of the platform. _

 

_ Later that day, I ran to the local hardware store and was able to sneak out unnoticed with a huge bag of nails, some small planks, and a couple of cushions. When I got back, it was raining pretty hard and I had to take shelter under the leaves of our tree. It rained hard and fast; pouring onto the already wet ground. _

_ After the sun had set on that brisk autumn day, the rain had still not let up. I shivering and began looking for a way to make it home without drowning in the rising floods. A I began to paddle on top of the icy muk, something pulled me under. I yelped, but no one was there to hear my cry as I struggled to escape the grasp.Then, everything went black, and my breath faded out. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ I woke up to see the sun shining through a wall made of planks. I stood, wondering if it had all been just a crazy dream, but I didn’t remember putting up the walls on the treehouse before the rain started… _

_ “ Hello! ” _

_ I screamed as I backed into the wall, a figure standing before me as I had never seen before. Eyes like almonds, hair dark as night, the strange woman stood towering over me. She smiled down at me and waved. I struggled to understand what was happening, but I waved back anyway. She helped me up and introduced herself as the Bipolar Witch of the North Forest, but told me that I could just call her Phia. _

_ “ _ I’m sorry about my sister...she gets a little...shall we say, ‘violent’. _ ” I cocked my head at her, confused. “ _ You must not have seen her; it was very dirty water you’d fallen into. The one who pulled you under? That was my sister, the Candy Witch of the West Forest. She had just come to visit me. She’s really nice once you get to know her-I swear! _ ” I shook my head, not caring much about whoever this sibling of her’s was. I just wanted to get home and make sure Hansel was okay after the storm last night. _

_ So, as I exited the newly built and furnished treehouse, she followed, making me promise to come see her after I had shown Hansel the house.  _

_ And that is exactly what we did. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ When I got back home that day, Hansel was sitting on his bed, reading as usual. I pulled him up and dragged him behind me with him spurting questions about where I had been last night and yesterday. By the time we had gotten to the North Forest, it was dark outside. I took him to the edge of the woods, looking in through the tree trunks and fallen leaves. His nervousness was apparent, and I turned to him, attempting to comfort him. “C’mon, Hansel, it’s just a forest, stop being such a baby!”  _

_ Once I’d gotten him inside, he was slow on his feet; trying hard not to trip. I, on the other hand, dashed ahead, yelling back to him once in awhile, until we heard a noise and both of us stopped short. “ _ ** Gretel…. ** _ ” He spoke, his voice faltering. I put my finger to my lips and looked around, realizing where we were. We were so close to the safety of the treehouse, that I grabbed my brother’s hand and tore through the forest, dodging trees and shrubs and leaves and branches everywhere. _

_ When we made it to the treehouse, the moon as perfectly behind it; letting light in through the branches. I turned to him, smile bright on my face as he marveled at the craftsmanship. He smiled at me; his face lit up like the christmas tree we never had.  _

_ Then, we climbed in. He took a look around, his smile never fading until we’d curled up on the blankets laid out on the wood floor and drifted off to sleep. _


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter.

** I woke up to the sound of birds chirping; the forest did have such a variety of them.  Their beautiful harmony almost distracted me from the murmured words I heard above me.  These weren’t just any words-these were forbidden words-words of magic.  I abruptly sat up smacking heads with a youthful women with brown eyes and very dark hair.  She looked asian-not to be racist or anything; its just a way to describe a person. **

**She looked startled,** “Why hello child, um, you’re alive.” 

** “Yes, why would I not?” **

“Hmm, no reason.” **She glanced towards Gretel-who was still sleeping-and examined her,** “I think I have met her, is she your sister?”

** “Yes.” **

“Of course,”  ** I glanced at her strangely,  ** “Oh nothing, you two just look so much a like.”  ** She continued as if quite uncomfortable. ** “I am the bipolar witch of the North Forest, I go by Phia”  ** she said as she saw my hesitant. ** “This forest is very dangerous, where is your guardian?”

** “Um,” I contemplated the answer to this question; one normally does not associate with a witch, but what harm would it do? “I am pretty sure that he abandoned us; we came home late from the dentist.” **

** I heard Gretel groan, " ** _ Oh mistress it isn’t morning yet," _ ** Phia glanced at me, I just shrugged.  That’s my sister for ya. **

** Once Gretel finally got up- ** _ I was exhausted! _ - **she recognized Phia instantly.** _ “Phia! nice to see you again!” _

“And same to you, child,” **Phia replied,** “But this is a very dangerous place, I am surprised you survived the night.  Let’s get you back home”

** “Oh no problem,” I stated enthusiastically, “I left a floss trail-” I turned to where the floss trial used to be, only to see a purple cow miraculously using the floss, to, well floss…I think. **

“Hmm,” **Phia stood thoughtfully,** “Let us head back to my castle, I can use my crystal ball to find your guardian.”

   ** I suddenly got very dizzy.  Oh no it was coming on again.  I had to get a cookie before I… **

 

********************************************************************

 

_ I stared down at Hansel’s passed out body, this wasn’t the first time this had happened.  Phia stared at me strangely, “He just needs a cookie.” I said _

_ Phia smiled, _ “ Oh of course, well unfortunately conjuring is beyond my abilities at the moment.  Although I think my sister might have some.  Her house is right down the golden wafer road.”  _ She turned to point at a newly appeared wafer trail.  It was a bit strange, but you never know with witches.   _

_ I nodded my thanks and picked up Hansel.  He had gained a few pounds since he was 5.  And I started down the great wafer road. _

Once she was sure the little Gretel was gone, Phia let out an evil laugh, “Oh they will enjoy my sister!” she chuckled, “I am sure she will be pleased with a delicacy, they are so rare in this woods.”

And with that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 

********************************************************************

 

** I woke up, or I thought I woke up, in a vast black space, the only light came for many small wisps floating around the area.  One of the wisps, a brown one, floated up to me, and exploded. **

 

**** **I woke up again, but this time back in the forest, standing in front of a lifesize gingerbread house.  “Gretel!” I screamed, but she was no where to be seen.  I heard the crackling laugh of a witch, and before I knew it, I was being shoved into an oven.  It whispered,** “ I am Natalie, Beware the Witch, I am Natalie, Beware the Witch, I am…”

 

** And it all went black. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth chapter.

_ When I finally got Hansel on his feet, we realized we were in front of a warm fire. The flames were housed inside of a large, old-style oven. I’d heard Hansel mumbling about it in his sleep earlier, so I supposed he’d seen it before he’d blacked out. I grabbed my backpack off of my back, thanking myself that I never went anywhere without it. Inside, I grabbed the small plastic bag of cookies I kept just for this situation. But as I went to grab one, I took in the atmosphere. We were inside what seemed to be...an enlarged gingerbread house...But, I didn’t take any chances. I had to get Hansel up and out of his trance so we could make our escape from this strange place we’d stumbled into. _

 

_ After my brother had eaten his cookie(very messily, might I add.), I dragged his crumb-infested body out of the house. I sat him at the trunk of a nearby tree and examined our surroundings as he came-to. _

 

_ All around us were trees glazed with white, gooey frosting. The apples hanging from the branches were covered in caramel and rainbow sprinkles. I facepalmed as I realized where we must be; The West Forest! This was the forest of sugar highs and heart attacks. The forest of obesity and diabetes. The Candy Forest. _

 

_ I had heard of Candor, the Candy Witch that lived in the West Forest, but I’d never actually met him, and I didn’t look forward to it. But, I took into account that Hansel was tired and hungry and being the caring older sister I am I decided against my best judgement to bring him into the gingerbread house.  _

 

_ So after dragging Hansel into the candy cottage(lose some weight, kid!), I set him down at a spiral mint table and sat down myself, examining the architecture of such a strange building. Hansel finally came to and looked around, as well. The expression on his face made me giggle, and we heard a door open behind us. Snapping to turn and see who-or what- had caused the movement, we saw him. Candor the Candy Witch, standing before us in all of his disgusting, transgernity. I heard Hansel gulp, and I grabbed his hand under the table. Squeezing, I sent him a look that said ‘Stay calm’ and turned back to Candor. _

 

“What are you two children doing here?!”  _He squawked, slamming his foot onto the hard, candy floor. I shook, and it was Hansel who answered the old witch’s question;_ ** “We were just lost, ma'am.”  ** “I am not a woman anymore, boy! I am Candor, the Candy Witch of the-”  _ “Yeah yeah, we know the spheal. You’re gonna take over all of the forests, and the Kingdom, and you expect us to just stand by and let you do that because we’re just children and we can’t stop you.” Candor nodded slowly, confused. “Well I got news for you, Witch,” I stood and pulled Hansel up after me. He stumbled on his feet, but caught himself on the sticky, delicious table and stood upright next to me. “We aren’t kids anymore!” I threw a solid punch into Candor’s jaw and he stumbled backward to knock against the wall. _

 

_ I turned to Hansel. “Grab all the food you can, I’ll buy us some time.” My brother nodded obediently and pulled my backpack from my grasp. He ran into the depths of the house as I threw a kick to the witch. Candor was able to reset his footing and punched me in the eye. Hard. As I felt the bruise appearing, I saw that Candor was just watching the black ring appear. He was distracted! I delivered a strong kick to his groin and thanked the transgender gods, then watched Hansel run into the room with the backpack stuffed with delicious food. I grabbed his arm and dragged him after me as I rushed him out the gingerbread door. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ The sun set on the horizon when Hansel and I finally made it out of the West Forest and into the Kingdom. As tired as we were, we couldn’t stop at Grandpa’s; that was for sure. I knew we’d need to keep walking to find a safe place to stay.  _

 

_ Then, all at once, a house appeared in front of us. Covered in pink upholstery and curtains, I figured staying here would be a huge mistake, but Hansel wouldn’t budge from his new post at the window. Confused, I shoved him over and looked inside. I gasped. _

 

_ Inside, was the Royal Witch of the Kingdom; Kiki. She was known as the Good Witch of the Land, and everyone loved her. She had an obsession to happy things, and had a large amount of gerbils, rabbits, and other small animals. I looked to my love-struck brother-who was watching from another window as she bathed a small bunny. She tied a small, black bow around the neck of the rodent and set it down. It ran off immediately and she smiled at her work. _

 

_ I laughed and went to knock on the door, but Hansel stopped me.  _ ** “We can’t just barge in and ask to stay with her! We don’t even know her!”  ** _ “Hansel, stop being such a killjoy. You like her and you know it, now let’s go get some rest.” He reluctantly stepped back and fixed his hair as I pressed the perfectly shined doorbell. _

 

“Come in! It’s unlocked!”  _ Kiki called from another room. I shot Hansel a look that said ‘Told ya so,’ as I opened the door to a perfectly clean front hall. I gaped as I walked slowly inside at the beautiful house. My brother looked around, my expression copied onto his face. Then, I was about to look into the living room when Kiki appeared right in front of me! _

 

“Hi! I’m Kiki, the Good Witch of the Royal Kingdom. Nice to meet you!”  _She stuck out her hand, finger polish revealing ‘DANCE’ written on her nails. I smiled, snaking her hand. I looked up at her and saw her gaze drifted behind me. Confused, I turned and saw her eyes resting on my brother. I laughed, the irony finally reaching it’s peak in my mind. “Well, I’m Gretel,” She turned her attention back to me, but never let Hansel out of sight. “And that’s my twin brother, Hansel.” She nodded, smiling._ “And have you come for something? A brew? Spell? A girlfriend for your brother?”  _ She joked, and I responded with a laugh of my own. “No, we’ve just been walking a lot and need a place to stay. You were the first house we saw, so…”  _ “Oh, no problem, Gretel! Nice to meet you, by the way. I happen to have a guest room just down this hallway. Are you two hungry?”  _ Hansel nodded as fast as his muscles would allow, and I laughed. “Yes, starved.”  _ “Well I’ll show you to your room and then start on dinner. I bet you are exhausted!”  _ I nodded and followed her down the hallway, pulling my brother behind me. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So where are you coming from?”  _ Kiki asked as she stirred an amazing-smelling broth. “The West Forest,” I answered, closing the door on the room Hansel was now fast asleep in.  _ “Wow! No wonder you’re so tired! I hope you didn’t run into-”  _“We did,” I interrupted, knowing she must be talking of Candor._ “How ever did you make it all the way here with him on your trail?! He’s quite the tracker, you know.”  _ “I took care of him,” I spoke, finding a sense of pride at my quick exit from the grasp of the Candy Witch. “Hansel got some food from his place, too. It’s in our backpack, and I’d gladly give it to you.”  _

 

“Oh, thank you! But I never run low on nutrients with the job I’m in!”  _I gained a confused look on my face; wondering what job they could give a good witch like Kiki._ “I work at the castle; I’m the Royal Witch. I make brews and perform spells to entertain the King and his son.”  _ I stopped. “Wait, the King has a son…?”  _ “Yes,”  _ The Good Witch answered sweetly.  _ “He’s very handsome, but not exactly my type. I like more perfect hair...green eyes…”  _ I gave her an annoyed look as she drifted off into space. I laughed and shook her. “I could totally set you guys up, but first you have to tell me more about the King’s handsome son!” She nodded.  _ “Yes, yes, right, the Prince of the Kingdom. His name is Prince Benji, and he’s King Randy’s son from his last wife who died just recently. Very tragic...Anyway, his father is looking to betrothe him to a lady living in our land. The betrothal is tomorrow, so I have to be there pretty early, and-”  _ “Wait, betrothal?” She nodded again.  _ “King Randy is very sick, and if he dies, he needs his son to be ready to marry so he can rule the Kingdom!”  _ “Sick? With what? A cold?” She shook her head.  _ “No, much worse. Even my magic cannot cure it! He was struck by Candor, the Candy Witch of the West Forest during a battle for land inside of the Kingdom.”  _ I nodded, understanding. I couldn’t just let the Prince be unfairly married, however, so I begged Kiki to take Hansel and I with her the next morning to go see the Royal Family. I was scared out of my wits and had no plan in mind, but I knew that no matter what, justice had to be brought back to the Land; starting with Prince Benji. _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Candy Witch is in no way related/and/or/inspired by anyone(That's cool, anyway :P ).


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth chapter.

** I only remember wobbling into bed on a very full stomach that night.  What can I say, I was hungry!  I was in the middle of a very nice dream about, um, cookies, when Gretel decided she needed to wake me up. **

** She ripped off all the covers and yelled,  ** _ “Wake up, sleepyhead!”  _ ** I groaned,  ** _ “Hey you better get up Hansel, we’re going to the castle!” _

** I sighed, why must she actually decide to go somewhere interesting today?  Why couldn’t she have let me sleep?  Suddenly Kiki walked into the room,  ** “I have chocolate chip waffles!”

** Now that got me up.  Kiki and chocolate chip waffles, what more could one ask for?  I leaped out of bed realizing I had slept on my clothes, oh well.  I rushed down the steps, plopped down the chair, and grabbed my fork and knife. **

** Kiki and Gretel casually followed me down and sat.  Kiki snapped her fingers and the food began to appear across the table.  First the sugar, then the syrup, then pancakes, bacon, sausage, waffles, and of course orange juice.  It was heaven, I munched and gobbled.  Gretel looked at me weirdly, Kiki just laughed.   **

**Once we, but mostly I, had finished eating, Kiki snapped her fingers, the food disappeared, and Gretel and I were all fixed up.  We were presentable to a king.  We started down the golden cobble road, the other main road through the forests and kingdom.  Gretel flew ahead, singing to herself,** _ “We’re off to see the Prince, the wonderful Prince of the Kingdom.” _

** “I think she might have a crush on this prince, and she hasn’t even met him yet!” **

“You couldn’t tell?” **Kiki laughed,** “I have been the Royal Witch/Royal Witch in Training since he was a baby, he’s nice.”

** My heart dropped, how could I possibly compete with a prince, and a friend since birth. “Oh so why is is that she wants to see him so urgently?” **

“He is basically getting married.” **Kiki replied.**

** I sighed, that was so like my sister to try to get in the way of fate, “So I have something I wanted to ask you,” Kiki nodded as a signal to go on, “You see recently I had this vision, I have had them before but not that clear, I blacked out, had a wisp explode in my face, and then I saw it.” **

“Saw what, may I ask?”

** “A warning, I think.  It had showed the the gingerbread house of Candor, and then the oven, It told me to beware the witch.” **

“Oh so you are a seer,” **Kiki said bluntly.**

** “A what?” **

“A seer, put simply you and your sister both have magic, I can tell, but in different ways.  Don’t tell your sister, I don’t know her gift yet, and her knowing before controlling can be, well, dangerous.”

** “Um ok?” **

“A witch is just one of the many workers of magic, you have seers, sorcerers, conjurers, and many more.  A seer specifically has visions of the future, not usually clear ones.  They turn more like riddles.  Once one is trained the can control when they have them, but for now they will only come when you truly need them.”

** As if it was the speak of the devil.  My vision started to get fuzzy.  Kiki looked at me weirdly, ** “Are you ok?”   ** I only remember falling to the ground and seeing Kiki standing over me. **

 

**I found myself once again in the endless black this time it was a pure white wisp, probably the purest color of them all.  It again exploded immersing me in a wedding chapel Kiki was next to me.  I looked up to the pedestal it was Gretel in a long white dress, standing across from a man I couldn’t quite make out the only thing I heard came out of that man's mouth,** “I do.”

 

** I woke up to see Kiki over me again, I felt the cookie crumbs on my cheeks,  ** “Oh so that’s his trigger, cookies,” **Kiki sounded disappointed.**

_ “What were you hoping it was true loves kiss?” _ teased Gretel,  _ “What is a trigger anyway?” _

“Oh, um, what wakes him up,”  ** Kiki attempted a save.  **

** I groaned, “Well lets get going, no need to delay on my account.” **

_ “Oh good, glad we are all on the same page,” _ Gretel said cheerfully,  _ “Look I can see the castle already!” _

** I looked over the many small houses, it was magnificent, better than anything I had seen in the movies. Multiple domes of royal red with golden embroidery.  Gretel seemed more excited than ever,  ** _ “Let’s go,” _

** We finally arrived at the castle, the royal courtier was standing outside the the drawbridge.   ** “Oh Mrs. Kiki welcome, I see you have brought guests, oh and a young lady, is she here for the betrothal?

“Oh no Andin, the young man is,” **Kiki replied.  He looked at Kiki confused,** “Of course the young lady is here for the betrothal.” **when the royal courtier continued to look confused,** “The man is not, obviously.”

“Oh good, come right in.”

**We walked through the main entrance hall.  It was decorated in a deep green with more gold enbroiderments.**   “Welcome to the Castle!” Kiki exclaimed.

“Yes, welcome,” **an ornately dress young man came into view from the far end of the hall.**

“Oh Prince Benji, these are my guests; Hansel,”  ** I bowed, ** “and this is Gretel” ** I glanced over, Gretel looked star-struck. I gave her a little nudge hinting to her to bow.  Instead she had apparently fainted on her feet, she fell to the ground. **

** “Well this is sure a reversal of roles, normally I am the one fainting.” **

  
  
  
  



End file.
